Your Love Is A Lie
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: A simple plan song...Mickey's feeling forgotten.. rated T because of a swear word in the song


-1_**A/N: I felt sorry for Mickey…this song really didn't help. First story with 9**__**th**__** Doctor…**_

_**Your Love Is A Lie:**_

_I fall asleep by the telephone  
__Its 2 o'clock and I'm waiting up alone  
__Tell me where have you been  
__(where have you been)_

'Rose?' Mickey muttered as his phone woke him up. He looked across at the clock by his bed: 2am. He picked up his phone 'Hello?' He said groggily

'Oh Mickey did I wake you. I did didn't I? I'm so sorry' Rose's voice was light and bubbly. She was happy and so obviously in love with the Doctor.

'Where are you?' Mickey asked.

'In the TARDIS' Rose replied.

Mickey couldn't help but think Rose was being sarcastic. "in the TARDIS" narrowed it down to the whole of time and space.

'Oh' was all he replied.

'Hey look I'll phone another time you sound tired. Sweet dreams' Rose said.

'Ok' Mickey tried to sound like he wasn't bothered but he was. 'I love you'

'Yeah me too' Came Rose's reply before she hung up.

Mickey was sure of what Rose was saying once off the phone 'I woke him bless him' and then the Doctor would make some comment about 'humans' and they'd just forget about him.

_I found a note with another name  
__You blow a kiss but it just don't feel the same  
__Cause I feel that your gone  
__(feel that your gone)  
__I can't bite my tongue forever  
__While you play it cool  
__You can find behind your stories  
__But don't take me for a fool_

'Are you coming round today?' Jackie's voice was friendly and Mickey knew she was genuinely friendly. Whereas with Rose now, sometimes it felt like she was having to force it.

'Yeah' Mickey answered. 'In a while, when I wake up'

'It's 10am' Jackie said.

'I was up 'til 1 waiting for Rose to ring. Then she woke me at 2' Mickey replied.

'Right. What were you waiting up for?'

'Rose said she would rind. I was waiting for her to.'

'You still love you don't you?' Jackie asked, sympathetic but not patronising.

'Always' Mickey answered. 'I'll be round soon'

'That's the TARDIS' Jackie said suddenly stopping kettle in hand. Mickey listened and heard it too. He stood up and ran out the flat. Jackie put the kettle down and followed him.

'Rose' He called like an excited schoolboy, as she stepped out the TARDIS.

'Hey' She said and ran into his open arms.

'I missed you' Mickey said as he hugged her.

'Me too' Rose replied.

Part of Mickey wanted to say "Did you really or are you just saying that" but he didn't want to cause a scene with Big Ears in the TARDIS.

Right on cue the Doctor came out the TARDIS. 'Rickey the Idiot' He said.

'It's Mickey' Mickey said through gritted teeth.

'Mickey the Id…'

'Leave him alone' Rose said but she was smiling.

'…So there we were standing with a orange sea flowing around us and…'

Mickey stopped listening. He walked out the front room and into the kitchen.

'You all right?' Rose had followed him into the kitchen.

'Yeah I'm fine' He replied, wishing he could tell her how he felt. The one left behind. Forgotten about. While she's travelling and falling in love with someone else. He's stuck with no one. And he still loves her…

Rose leaned forward to kiss Mickey and he didn't respond. He didn't pull away but he didn't kiss back.

'What's wrong?' Rose asked.

'Nothing' Mickey insisted. Quietly added "I'm just the one left behind" bit Rose didn't hear.

_You can tell me that there's nobody else  
__But I can feel it  
__You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
__But I see it  
__You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
__But I know (I know)  
__Your love is just a lie (lie lie lie)  
__It's nothing but a lie (lie lie)_

'Mickey please' Rose was sounding almost pleading.

'What?' He asked. 'Please what? I'm living on guess work, because I don't know where I stand with you anymore'

'Do you wish I never met him' Rose asked.

'Yes' Mickey answered without even pausing to think. 'Do you?' He realised it was a stupid question and added 'Ever, I mean. Even just for a minute?'

Rose didn't answer straight away. When she did she simply said 'no'

The truth hurt Mickey, even though he knew what Rose was going to say before he said it. He had been hoping he had been wrong.

'Didn't think so' Mickey said.

'I still love you' Rose insisted. 'Mickey please look at me'

Slowly, he turned back to face her.

'I do' She said 'I do still love you. There's just so much to see'

_And you love him more _Mickey thought _you're in love with an alien who's 900 years old. A simple human like me wouldn't be good enough for you now._

'Please believe me Mickey' Rose said.

'I do believe you' Mickey answered. He wasn't lying. He did believe Rose still loved him, just not as much. Not in the same way. Not like he loved her. And it wouldn't be enough.

_You look so innocent_

_But the guilt in your voice gives you away_

_Yeah you know what I mean  
(know what I mean)  
__How does it feel when you kiss  
__When you know what I trust you  
__And do you think of me when he fs you_

'Do you love him?' Mickey asked.

'Rose can we go yet?' The Doctor's voice came from the front room.

'I'd better go' Rose said and went to walk away.

Mickey grabbed her arm, 'Please Rose, tell me. Do you love him?'

'I love you. isn't that all you need to hear?' Rose said and pulled her arm away.

'No' Mickey said. 'Why won't you answer?'

'Why do you have to ask? Don't you trust me?'

'I didn't see you for a year. Then you were back for a day. Then I don't see you for months' Mickey replied. 'Things can easily change. It's not hard to fall in love with someone else'

'I have to go' Rose said and turned away. She turned back, and kissed Mickey.

_Could you be more obscene?  
__So don't try to say you're sorry  
__Or try to make it right.  
__Don't waste your breath  
__It's too late  
__(too late)_

'I'm sorry' Rose whispered before walking out.

'What for?' Mickey asked but she was already out of the room. Mickey knew the answer. He was right all along. She did love the Doctor. That was the only reason she'd have to say sorry. _you aren't sorry _Mickey thought _you didn't regret for a moment. You don't see what it's like for me. Stuck behind. Well it's too late._

_You can tell me that there's nobody else  
__But I feel it  
__You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
__But I see it  
__You can look into my eyes and pretend  
__All you want but I know, I know  
__Your love is just a lie (lie lie)  
__It's nothing but a lie (lie lie)  
__You're nothing but a……liiiie  
__You can tell me that there's nobody else  
__But I feel it  
__You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
__But I see it  
__You can look into my eyes and pretend  
__All you want but I know, I know  
__Your love is just a ……lie  
__You're nothing but a lie lie.  
__You're nothing but a lie lie  
__You're nothing but a lie lie  
__Your love is just a LIE!_

'Hey Mickey'

Mickey tried to suppress his sigh. 'Hi Rose?'

'I'm in Cardiff' Rose said.

'Oh right' Mickey tried and failed at keeping the uninterest out of his voice.

'I need my passport' Rose sounded so innocent it almost reminded Mickey of before. Before the Doctor ruined them.

'Oh' Mickey didn't trust himself to say much else

'Can you bring it? Please?' Rose asked.

_You have the TARDIS, come and get it yourself. _Mickey felt like saying but simply replied 'Sure'

As he got on the train from London to Cardiff he swore to himself that one way or nothing when he saw Rose this time he would get her on her own and tell her how he felt.


End file.
